Library
The Library is an escape room found on the Bottom Deck. It has two floors, both of which contain shelf after shelf of various books. Junpei explores this room with Snake, Clover, and Seven en route to the True Ending. Layout The library is a huge room full of books and consists of two floors. The room as a whole is circular in shape, with high shelves lining up on the walls on both floors. There is a walkway in the middle of the room, with a simple staircase protruding from it to allow navigation between the floors. The exit is located behind two bookshelves, which slide open after pushing a button behind the fifth "Sheldrake" book. Story After running around in the hallway coming from the Door 9 in the chapel and realizing that they need the Neptune key, Junpei, Clover, Snake, and Seven stumble upon this room by opening a large door with the Uranus keycard. The room that they find is huge and is piled to the roof with books on different subjects. While searching through the shelves, Junpei thinks about All-ice, since she should be behind the library according to Dashiell Gordain's story. The group finds 3 pop-up picture books that stand out from the rest of the collection. They also find 3 light bulbs scattered around in random places around the room, and while pondering what to do with them, they find a stand in the middle of the lower floor. After inserting the light bulbs into the machine and the books underneath the lights, there is a projection that says "SHELDRAKE-5". Silhouettes While Clover and Seven run off to find Sheldrake's volumes, Snake asks Junpei if he's heard of Sheldrake. Junpei says he has, as Lotus had explained it to him back in the 2nd class cabin. Junpei also mentions that he heard tidbits of the morphogenetic field theory from both Lotus and Clover. With a sigh, Snake tells him that he had told her not to reveal any information about that topic. A frustrated Junpei asks Snake to tell him everything about the experiment, and Snake grudgingly agrees. They walk up the stairs and he begins. Snake had been told to keep quiet on the matter by the card he was given by Zero. Zero had told him not reveal anything, or he would detonate Clover's bracelet. Clover had not gotten the same message, so Junpei suggests that the threat might be false, since she was still alive. Snake agrees and says that the possibility of Santa being Zero is extremely high. Snake is assured that even if Santa was Zero, he wouldn't kill the rest of the players under any circumstances, as he had gone through the same ordeal as Snake during the First Nonary Game, and he knew about the "leaf words". Junpei then asks about the First Nonary Game, as Clover did not give him all of the details on it. Snake says that a medical company called Cradle Pharmaceutical had organized the experiment, and it was run by 4 people: Gentarou Hongou (CEO of Cradle Pharmaceutical), Nagisa Nijisaki (Right hand man and did most of planning), Teruaki Kubota (Led the R&D department), and Kagechika Musashidou (Majority stockholder). The 4 had gathered 10 more people to assist with their experiment. Their purpose was to be able to control people using the morphogenetic field. Snake starts explaining that if one person with the effect of a million people did something, then everyone else will follow. The 4 leaders of the experiment wanted to prove that a transmitter could control any receiver he wishes to by using the field. To assess which children would be kidnapped during the experiment, any of them that had visited any of Cradle's hospitals were placed under the Ganzfeld Experiment, to see if they were adept at telepathy. They had kidnapped 9 pairs of siblings (18 kids total), each pair with 1 transmitter and 1 receiver. The transmitters were put into Building Q in Nevada, a mock experiment building, and the receivers were put on the Gigantic, a former hospital ship. To ease access into the field, Hongou had set up puzzles within the Gigantic (epiphany) and put the participants in a life-or-death situation. The transmitters were told that the layout and puzzles were identical in their building, and to transmit the solution to the puzzles to the receivers to help them escape. Seven suddenly yells at them from below and calls them down, telling them they are running out of time. As Snake is leaving, Junpei asks if he is sure that there were 18 kids, as he had heard on the news that there were only 16. The last 2 pair of siblings had no relatives known, and as such, had not had a police report filed for them. They were a brother and sister pair. The boy's name was Aoi and the girl's name was Akane. Akane had been the lone death of the experiment. Junpei is shocked and ponders whether this Akane and June are the same person. He reassures himself that "Akane" is not an uncommon name and follows Snake to meet up with Seven and Clover. After solving the puzzle, they find a passageway to the study behind a wall of books. Items Powerful Lightbulb (x3) #Obtained by solving the bookshelf puzzle. #Located on the bottom right section of the top left bookshelf. (upper level, to the right of book 2) #Obtained by solving the bookcase lock. Book Found in the middle of the right bottom bookshelf (on the right side of the upper level). It is a picture book about Native Americans, as seen on its red cover. Book Found in the center shelf to the right of first book. It is a book about baseball, as evidenced by its olive cover. Book Found in the bottom right section of the left shelf (on the right side of the lower level). This book has a purple cover and is about an unknown subject. Pop-up Book Obtained by searching Book 1. L R K Pop-up Book Obtained by searching Book 2. H E A D Pop-up Book Obtained by searching Book 3. S E 5 Minigames Bookshelf Puzzle This puzzle is extremely easy. To solve it, the letters on the book bindings must read "OPEN HERE FIND BULB". To do this, just switch the green and purple book, then the blue and purple book. By doing this, the shelf slides open, revealing a brand-new light bulb behind it. Bookcase Lock There is a big, locked bookcase on the bottom floor, but there are only 6 books in it. There is a 6 digit combination lock on the door. The combination is found on the volumes of the Astronomy books (in other words, the combination is 632415) inside the case. There is a light bulb inside, the final one needed to activate the next puzzle. Light-Up Books After finding all three lightbulbs, Junpei replaces the lightbulbs on an altar in the center of the bottom floor. The lights are shining to the point where it's blinding. They decide to put the three picture books on the altar, and "SHELDRAKE 5" is illuminated in the center of the altar. Keyboard They decide to look for "Sheldrake, Volume 5" and they find it on a bookshelf on the bottom floor. It turns out that there is a button behind the book, so they push it, causing two huge bookcases to slide over. This reveals two doors and a keyboard. The keyboard has the Roman numerals "XIII XIV X XIII", which stands for 13, 14, 10, and 13. When Junpei goes to type those in, there are no number keys to be found. Clover suggests converting the numbers into hexadecimal, which would make the solution "DEAD". The door opens and the group run towards it. Trivia * It is one of two escape rooms in Zero Escape: Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors to have two floors. The other one is the steam engine room. * It is possible for a team in the Nonary Game to be stuck with no way to escape if they go through the small Door 9, as they will be unable to enter this room if the team that went through the big Door 9 took the Uranus keycard with them. Humorous Quotes *Examine the metal door: *# *# *# *Examine handrail (on the top floor, facing a bookshelf and the north walkway): *# *# *Examine the top left shelf of the paranormal themed bookshelf on the top floor: *# *# *Examine the middle center shelf of the natural science themed bookshelf on the top floor: *# *# *Examine the bottom center shelf of the natural science themed bookshelf on the top floor: *# *# *Examine the bottom right shelf of the natural science themed bookshelf on the top floor: *# *# *Examine the middle left shelf of the physics themed bookshelf on the top floor: *# *# *Examine the middle right shelf of the physics themed bookshelf on the top floor: *# *# *Examine the top center shelf of the history themed bookshelf on the top floor: *# *# *Examine the top right shelf of the history themed bookshelf on the top floor: *# *# *Examine the bottom center shelf of the history themed bookshelf on the top floor: *# *# *Examine the bottom right shelf of the colored book shelf on the bottom floor: *# *# *Examine the bottom right bookshelf (on the bottom floor, when facing the staircase and with the podium to the right): *# *# Category:Locations Category:999 Locations Category:Escape rooms Category:999 escape rooms Category:Bottom Deck